Never Can Say Goodbye : A Quick fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: One song changed everything.
1. Chapter 1: Never can say goodbye

**a/n: This was pretty much a spur of the moment thing. haha I was just so inspired by Glee's "Michael" episode...And I can't let go of Quick yet..so...yeah, here you go.**

**Chapter 1: Never can say goodbye**

_Even though the pain and heartache_

_Seems to follow me wherever I go_

_Though I tried and tried to hide my feelings they always seemed to show_

_I never can say goodbye, no no, no, no, no..._

_Never can say goodbye..._

That song was still ringing in Noah Puckerman's mohawked head. After Quinn's performance, it has been ringing in his head all week. Telling him something. Yes, he was happy for her, getting into Yale and all...But somehow, he felt like there was something he needed to do. Something he needed to say. He was standing by his locker when he saw Quinn walking by, with so much confidence, with a smile on her face. Like she was her old self again. He couldn't help but smile. He caught up with her.

"Quinn!" He called out.

Quinn looked back, "Puck," She smiled, "Hey."

"Hey..." He started walking beside her.

"So...What's going on?"

"Nothing," He said, "Just wanted to take a walk with you. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Quinn laughed, "Whatever floats your boat..."

"So, uhm, have I told you that I really liked your solo last week? Never can say goodbye...It was really good."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled.

"And...uhm...I'm really happy you got into Yale," He said, "Of all people, you're really the one who deserves to go out there and do something."

"Thank you," Quinn said and looked at Puck, "Wait...so really, what's this about?"

"Nothing..." Puck said.

"Nothing?"

Puck laughed, "Well...I...I don't know what to say."

"You're blushing," She said as they arrived near her car.

"Am I?"

Quinn laughed, "Puck," She said, "Are you drunk?"

"No!" He said, "You know I never do that anymore...And this is way more than that..."

"What? You're on drugs?"

"Quinn!" He said.

She laughed, "I mean, here you go, talking to me, and you're not like yourself—"

"Maybe I am," He said, and took a deep breath, "Quinn...What I really wanted to say was...I never can say goodbye to you. At least not yet."

"What?" Quinn said, surprised.

"I know you probably never loved me. I know that you loved Sam Evans, or maybe even Finn more than me. I know that...that I may have ruined your life—"

"Puck, you know I'm not blaming you anymore."

"Let me finish," Puck said, "I know things have never been really great between us. That it may seem like a mistake. But of all the mistakes I've made, not being with you, not being strong enough for you, that's the biggest mistake of all. I know you don't need me, Quinn. But...but I guess...I guess a part of me will always love you. I do love you. We had a hell of a year, but...but I wanna start over. Fresh. Slow. The way it's supposed to be."

"O...kay," Quinn said, "Puck, that was sweet. But you know that I'm leaving. Yale."

"I know," He said, "But we still have a few months left," He smiled and took her hand, "Give me a chance, Quinn. I can't promise you anything...Just the fact that...That I'm here. And that I wanna be happy. I want us to be happy. I want us to enjoy what we still have left."

She smiled, "When did you ever become a master of words?"

He laughed, "I'm not," He said, "Those just came naturally."

She laughed, "Well," She bit her lip, "I don't know what to say..." She looked at him and took a deep breath, "But...Maybe you could accompany me to Breadsticks? Have some Pasta and Soda and...just...talk...and work on our Math assignment, I sure could use some help...With all the time you've spent with Artie..."

He laughed, "I'd like that."

"Come on," She smiled, tapping her car's hood, "Time is precious."

And they went inside her car, and drove away, the music from the radio blaring.

_I keep thinkin that our problems__  
><em>_Soon are all gonna work out__  
><em>_But there's that same unhappy feeling and there's that anguish, there's that doubt__  
><em>_*It's that same old did ya hang up__  
><em>_*Can't do with you or without__  
><em>_Tell me why__  
><em>_Is it so__  
><em>_Don't wanna let you go_

_I never can say goodbye, no..._


	2. Chapter 2: Sing with me

**Chapter 2: Sing with me**

**Valentines.**

Mr. Schue wrote on the board. "Valentine's is in a couple of days," He smiled, "I'm sure a couple of you are excited..."

"Not as excited as you," Santana quipped, smiling.

Mr. Schue laughed, "Yeah, well, but speaking of which...Of Valentine's, I mean. Why don't we do duets again? Get your partners, choose the perfect song to sing...What do you say?"

"And what's the prize?" Sugar asked, "I know I'll win but I should know what the prize is..."

"Oh screw that, Bubblegum Cotton Candy Poppy girl..." Santana muttered.

"Santana, chill," Mr. Schue smiled, "Prize...Let's see...Two large bowls of Ice Cream at the Ice Cream Shop? My treat."

"Bring it on," Puck said, smiling at Quinn who rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Schue said, "Now, get to work."

"Not so fast, Quinnie," Puck said as he cornered Quinn at the parking lot.

"Are you really making it a habit to come to me in the parking lot and corner me?"

Puck laughed, "Well, you could say that..."

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"You." Puck said, "And me. Duet?"

Quinn smiled, "What makes you think I'd want to sing with you?"

"Because I'm the music, sweetie."

Quinn laughed, "I have to go home."

"Not until you hear my song."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, smiled, and watched as Puck started strumming his guitar and singing Wayne Wonder's "Hold me now",w ith Finn, Sam, Mike and Artie coming as back-ups...

_I have a picture,__  
><em>_Pinned to my wall.__  
><em>_An image of you and of me and we're laughing and loving it all.__  
><em>_But look at our life now.__  
><em>_We're tattered and torn.__  
><em>_We fuss and we fight and lay in the tears we cry until dawn._

_Hold me now, warm my heart.__  
><em>_Stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)___

_You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind.__  
><em>_Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find.__  
><em>_Perhaps I should leave here, yeah yeah go far away.__  
><em>_But you know there's no where I'd rather be than with you here today._

_You ask if I love you, well what can I say?__  
><em>_You know I do and if this is just one of those games that we play.__  
><em>_So I'll sing you a new song.__  
><em>_Please don't cry anymore.__  
><em>_ANd then I'll ask you forgiveness though I don't really know what I'm asking it for_

_Hold me now, warm my heart.__  
><em>_Stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)___

"So," Puck said, "Quinn Fabray, will you sing with me?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "Tomorrow," She said, "Meet me here. I'll give you my answer then."

"Okay," Puck smiled, "No problemo."

"Rachel," Quinn said as Rachel opened the door of her bedroom. Quinn was standing outside.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, "What a...What a surprise! What's going on?"

Quinn went inside, "Puck asked me to do a duet with him. Actually, he sang for me."

"That's so sweet! And what did you say?"

"Nothing yet," Quinn said, "But I have an idea. I found the perfect song. Will you and Tina help me out?"

"Yeah, sure..." Rachel said, "So...What's the song?"

Quinn smiled...

**McKinley High Parking lot**

**4:30 pm**

The following day, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina were at the parking lot. Puck and the rest of the boys came and found them by the bleachers.

"Noah Puckerman," Quinn said, "Yesterday, you asked me to sing with you. Now I have the answer..." Quinn looked back, "Girls?"

And then the music started. It was Kelly Clarkson's "I Forgive You"

_I forgive you__  
><em>_We were just a couple of kids__  
><em>_Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way__  
><em>_No shame, no blame__  
><em>_'Cause the damage is done__  
><em>_And, and I forgive you_

_I forgive you __  
><em>_We were busy living a dream__  
><em>_Never noticed the glass city falling in on us__  
><em>_No shame, no blame__  
><em>_'Cause the damage is done__  
><em>_And, and I forgive you___

_I forgive you, I forgive me__  
><em>_Now when do I start to feel again?__  
><em>_If I hate you what does that do?__  
><em>_So I breathe in and I count to 10___

_'Cause the lights are on__  
><em>_And I'm coming home__  
><em>_Yes, I am back with a new heart in my hand__  
><em>_'Cause I forgive you_

Puck's eyes were watering, "Quinn," He muttered.

"I forgive you, Puck." Quinn said, "And yes, I'll sing with you." She smiled.

"Thank you," Puck said.

"Now, let's find a song," Quinn said, "I'm not doing this duet just to lose."

Puck laughed, "I know," He said, "Come on," He held out his hand, "Let's go."

Quinn gave him her hand, "Let's." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Together

**Chapter 3: Together**

"Very good, Santana and Brittany!" Mr. Schue exclaimed after Santana and Brittany sang Amy Winehouse's _You Know I'm no good. _"Brilliant!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands.

"If that doesn't win us anything," Santana said, "I'd go Lima Heights on you." She looked at everyone, "Just kidding," she added, and sat down.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, "Now I think everyone's done—"

"Ah, not so fast Mr. Schuester!" Puck said as he and Quinn stood up and went to the middle of the room.

"Puck and Quinn," Mr. Schue said, "What a surprise..."

"I thought you were really supposed to sing," Rachel said.

"Oh, they never listed their names—"

"Because we couldn't find the right song to sing," Quinn said.

"And then we did." Puck smiled, "So...If you'd hear us..."

"The floor's yours..." Mr. Schue said.

Puck strummed his guitar, and he and Quinn started to sing...

_Ohh-oh, ohh yeah__  
><em>_Remember love, remember you and me__  
><em>_Remember everything we shared__  
><em>_On this planet when we cared__  
><em>_Remember hearts, remember unity__  
><em>_Remember loving neighbours without expecting favours___

_Why be afraid to make an honest mistake__  
><em>_If you acknowledge the pain__  
><em>_And you wanna change, you can get through anything___

_Do you remember at all__  
><em>_People walking hand-in-hand__  
><em>_Can we feel that love again__  
><em>_Can you imagine at all__  
><em>_If we all could get along__  
><em>_Then we all could sing this song__  
><em>_Together___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_Singing, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh___

_Look at me and look at you__  
><em>_Now look at me again__  
><em>_See, we're not so different__  
><em>_Look around, what do you see__  
><em>_Were throwing things outside our window__  
><em>_We don't care to keep it clean___

_I had a dream that beauty was only skin deep__  
><em>_And if we all just believe__  
><em>_Love is all we need; nothing else can set you free, yeah___

_Do you remember at all__  
><em>_People walking hand-in-hand, hand-in-hand__  
><em>_Can we feel that love again, can we feel love again__  
><em>_Can you imagine at all, imagine at all__  
><em>_If we all could get along__  
><em>_Then we all could sing this song__  
><em>_Together_

The Glee club clapped their hands as Puck and Quinn finished the song.

"That's beautiful!" Mr. Schue said, "Perfect,"

"That was my choice," Puck winked.

"Shut up, Quinn smiled, "It was mine."

"Well, for what it's worth," Mr. Schue said, "It says a lot."

"It does..." Puck said.

Quinn smiled and she and Puck joined the rest of the group.

"Now time to vote," Mr. Schue said.

_Who Am I gonna vote_, Rachel thought_, Finn and I were really good...But Puck and Quinn were, too. Although my voice is better...But that song, God, that song...It could bring them together...Hmmm..._

_Brits and I haves to win, _Santana thought and so she wrote her and Brittany's names on the paper...

_Quinn Puckerman_, Brittany wrote.

Puck:_ Quinn and I have to win this! _

Quinn:_ I can't deny that Puck and I were good..._

Kurt: _Kurt and Blaine. Oh screw it,_ he thought, _Puck and Quinn_...

Blaine: _Puck and Quinn._

Mercedes: _Sam and I have some chemistry..._

Sam: _I won this with Quinn last year...i'll win this again with Mercedes..._

Tina: _Mike and Tina_

Mike: _Quinn and Puck_

Finn: _I know who deserves this..._

Artie: _Quinn and Puck fo sure..._

Sugar:_ Me. _

"Okay, time's up!" Mr. Schue said, and he counted the votes...and with a staggering 11 votes, our winners are...Puck and Quinn!"

"Oh, screw that, another Fabray win!" Santana said.

"They were good..." Brittany muttered.

"But the Ice cream!"

"Congrats!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran to Quinn and hugged her.

"We got this!" Puck said and hugged Quinn as well. Quinn looked him in the eye.

"And now you're Ice Cream passes..." Mr. Schue handed it to Quinn.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, guys," She said, "But Santana, you could take these—"

"Ah, no," Santana said, "You take it. Don't mind me, besides the look on Puckerman's eyes seems like he hasn't had Ice cream in ages."

They all laughed.

"So," Puck said as he and Quinn exited the choir room, "Ready?"

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"For Ice Cream. With me,"

Quinn laughed, "Puck—"

"Come on," He said, "It's Valentine's tomorrow. And we won. And I'll pay."

Quinn took a deep breath and smiled, "We have passes."

"Oh, I want it to be a real date."

Quinn smiled, "Well..."

"Well?"

"Fine," she said, "Tomorrow. 6 pm. The Ice Cream shop."

"I'll be there," He said, "And trust me, it'll be the time of your life."

Quinn laughed, "Fine," She smiled, "See you."

"See you."

"Oh, and Puck..."

"Yeah?"

"I enjoyed singing with you. Really."

He smiled, "Not as much as I enjoyed it."

She laughed, "Okay, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Puck smiled, "Take care, Quinn."

"You too."

And Quinn walked away with a smile on her face as Puck jumped in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Valentine's Day

**Chapter 4: Happy Valentine's Day**

Quinn Fabray entered the Ice cream shop only to find Puck standing by the counter, a boombox on the floor. He was also holding what seemed like a plastic microphone.

"There she is," Puck said, talking to the cashier, who seemed lovestruck, "So," He went on, "Ladies and Gentlemen, that girl who just walked in? She's Quinn Fabray. One day, she'll take over the world. But right now...It's my world she's taking over, and I can't say I don't like it. So, here's to you, Quinn. Happy Valentine's!"

He pressed a button on the boombox and started to sing.

_A strangled smile fell from your face__  
><em>_It kills me that I hurt you this way__  
><em>_The worst part is that I didn't even know__  
><em>_Now there's a million reasons for you to go__  
><em>_But if you can find a reason to stay___

_I'll do whatever it takes__  
><em>_To turn this around__  
><em>_I know what's at stake__  
><em>_I know that I've let you down__  
><em>_And if you give me a chance__  
><em>_Believe that I can change__  
><em>_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Quinn was smiling as Puck finished the song. He walked up to her, "So?" He smiled.

"This isn't Breadsticks..."

He laughed, "I have my ways."

"You do," She smiled.

"Let's...have some ice cream?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Why did you sing with Sam last year?" Puck asked Quinn after some spoonfuls of Strawberries and Cream Ice Cream.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and then, "Well, he asked me, too...And he's a good guy...And...well, we had to do something to make him feel welcome. Besides, you weren't even around. You were in juvy."

"Yeah, I was crazy...But...If I were there, would you have sang with me?"

She shrugged, "Would you have asked?"

"Well...Yeah," He said, "The thing is, you weren't talking to me."

"No!" She said, "You weren't! Why did we stop talking anyway?"

"Let's see..." Puck muttered, "I think it was the summer after you gave birth to Beth...and then we were at Breadsticks...and you weren't speaking...and then you just went on like...We shouldn't see each other anymore. And I couldn't do anything to change your mind. After all, I knocked you up so I felt responsible for...for your sadness..."

"No, it wasn't your fault...I was just..."

"I understand," He said, "It was hard, though. Crushed me. Drove me to do all those crazy things...And then I came back and you and Sam were together and I didn't know how to talk to you anymore..."

She took a deep breath, "Sam and I...Well...I liked him, but...I guess I was just confused."

"You got engaged,"

"I know," Was all Quinn could say, "And then I cheated on him. With Finn," She sighed, "What was I thinking?"

He laughed, "Who knows?"

"You," She said, "Got together with Lauren though. You were really into her!"

'She's wonderful!" He said, "She's not you, though..."

"How is she, by the way?"

"Good, I think," Puck said, "She won this competition..."

"She should come back to Glee club," Quinn said, "I mean, it's our last year and I bet we could use her voice..."

"Is that you, really?"

Quinn laughed, "Shut it. Now let's move on to your thing with Shelby..."

"I was crazy, Quinn," He said, "You weren't the only messed up one."

Quinn took a deep breath, "I think it's still good that she came here, though."

"Why?"

"Because…without her, I wouldn't have gone downhill, and wouldn't have thought of trying to get up from the fall."

Puck smiled lightly, "Well, in that case, I should be thankful, too."

"Why? Because you and her got together?"

"No, silly," He laughed, "because without her, you probably won't be with me. Here. Now."

Quinn laughed, "I never would've thought of celebrating Valentine's with you."

"But now that you are, do you regret it?"

"No," She said after a couple of seconds, "Not this. Not anything."

Puck smiled, "Me too," He said, and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5:Giving back

**Chapter 5: Giving back**

"So, after talking to Puck and Quinn, I decided to make our benefit show a yearly event. I mean, it would be good, won't it be? We'd get to give back again, and we'd also have funds for regionals..." Mr. Schue said at that afternoon's Glee club meeting, "Where is Quinn, by the way?"

"I'm here—" Quinn smiled, "And guess who's with me..."

"Hey people," Lauren Zizes said from behind Quinn.

"Lauren!" Tina exclaimed, "Yay!" She ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my God, are you back?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, well, Lucy...I mean, Quinn asked me to...And I know regionals is coming up soon so..."

"You did that, Quinn?" Santana said, "Seriously, what drug are you on?"

"Santana, I'm not on any drug...I just wanna make things right," She said, "After all...I had my fair share of...sabotaging this group...So now all I want is for things to be fine...and good...and right," She smiled, "And I thought bringing Lauren back would up our chances for regionals..."

"Where is Quinn and what have you done with her?" Santana quipped and they all cracked up.

"So, what charity are we gonna give back to this time?" Tina asked.

Mr. Schue smiled, "The Child Haven. The abandoned children shelter."

"I thought it would be good to...give back," Quinn muttered, "I hope that's alright with you guys."

"It's perfect," Finn smiled.

"Yeah," Mercedes said, "Awesome. Now I could look for another Aretha song..."

It was the night of the benefit. A couple of people turned up at the McKinley High auditorium. Rachel and Finn started the show with Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway_, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar did _Independent Women_, and the rest of the group also did their own songs.

"I'm glad you thought of this," Puck told Quinn before they went onstage with the rest of the group to sing _I'll be_.

"Well," Quinn said, "I really just want to make the best out of what we have left." She smiled, "Come on," She said, and they went onstage.

"Congrats, guys!" Mr. Schue said the following day after their benefit, "You made a couple hundred bucks. Now let's move on and talk about regionals..."

"Going home?" Puck asked Quinn as he saw her making her way out of the school, carrying a box wrapped in colorful paper with a ribbon on top.

"No, I still have one more stop to make..." She said.

"Can I come with you?"

"You don't even know where I'm going..."

"Right," Puck said, "So...where?"

Quinn took a deep breath and looked at him, "I'm sending this to Shelby...For Beth," She smiled, "It's the least I could do."

Puck smiled, "I'm really proud of you, Quinn."

She smiled, "Think you can drive me to the post office?"

He laughed, "I thought you'd never ask."

xx

**a/n: So, so...Regionals is up next...Any thoughts about what you wanna see in the next chapter? What songs? **


	6. Chapter 6: Regionals

**Chapter 22: Regionals**

_Our day will come__  
><em>_(Our day will come)__  
><em>_And we'll have everything__  
><em>_We'll share the joy__  
><em>_(We'll share the joy)__  
><em>_Falling in love can bring___

_No one can tell me__  
><em>_That I'm too young to know__  
><em>_(Too young to know)__  
><em>_I love you so__  
><em>_(Love you so)__  
><em>_And you love me___

_Our day will come__  
><em>_(Our day will come)__  
><em>_If we just wait a while__  
><em>_No tears for us__  
><em>_(No tears for us)__  
><em>_Think love and wear a smile___

_Our dreams have magic__  
><em>_Because we'll always stay__  
><em>_In love this way__  
><em>_Our day will come_

Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar's voices resounded from the stage. It was regionals, and mostly everyone were nervous—after all, for some of them, it's the last Regionals, and they wanted to make it good.

"Relax, guys," Mr. Schue said as he pressed his hands on Puck's shoulders, "You'll do well, I'm sure of it."

"Well, it's our last regionals, and if we fail this..." Puck muttered.

"I can't believe the Puckerman's nervous..." Quinn quipped.

"Only because I'm singing with you," Puck said.

Quinn laughed, "Actually...I'm kinda nervous too..."

"Oh! You don't have to be!" Rachel said, "I'm sure the two of you will be perfect on that stage."

"And that coming from you?" She smiled, and Rachel laughed.

And then they heard it—the first chords of Katharine McPhee's _Had It All _was playing.

"That's us," Quinn said.

"I love you," Puck said, held her hand, and they went onstage, as Mercedes, Santana and Brittany went as back-up. The rest of the group went on, too, whistling and oohing, allowing Puck and Quinn to take the lead.

_Why'd I have to go and be a fool again?__  
><em>_Why'd I have to go and make a big thing out of nothing?__  
><em>_I didn't know what I had 'til you were gone__  
><em>_It was right in front of me all along__  
><em>_Now those days of same old stories__  
><em>_Are feelin' more like faded glories___

_Had It all__  
><em>_I threw it all aside__  
><em>_Thinkin' there was more there I needed to fine__  
><em>_I had it all baby__  
><em>_'Til you went away__  
><em>_Blue Skies, Sunshine, and Butterflies__  
><em>_Those were the conditions that I left behind__  
><em>_Why did I let it go to waste?__  
><em>_I had it all___

_Where are all the fireworks I thought I'd seen?__  
><em>_I still haven't found the magic I was lookin' for that made me leave, Oh no__  
><em>_Traded in my comfort zone__  
><em>_For empty nights of being alone___

_Had It all__  
><em>_I threw it all aside_  
>Thinkin' there was more there I needed to fine<p>

Puck smiled at Quinn as the song ended, and Quinn smiled back, they went to the rest of the group, hand in hand, and they broke into singing their final song, _One More Day _from Les Miserables.

(_Rachel)  
><em>_One day more!__  
><em>_Another day, another destiny.__  
><em>_This never-ending road to Calvary;__  
><em>_These men who seem to know my crime__  
><em>_Will surely come a second time.__  
><em>_One day more!___

_(Finn)__  
><em>_I did not live until today.__  
><em>_How can I live when we are parted?___

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_One day more.___

_(Mike and Tina)__  
><em>_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away__  
><em>_And yet with you, my world has started!___

_(Santana)__  
><em>_One more day all on my own.___

_(Mike and Tina)__  
><em>_Will we ever meet again?___

_(Santana)__  
><em>_One more day with him not caring.___

_(Mike and Tina)__  
><em>_I was born to be with you.___

_(Santana)__  
><em>_What a life I might have known.___

_(Mike and Tina)__  
><em>_And I swear I will be true!___

_(Santana)__  
><em>_But he never saw me there!___

_(Artie)_

_One more day before the storm!___

_(Mike)__  
><em>_Do I follow where she goes?___

_(Artie)__  
><em>_At the barricades of freedom._

___(Mike)__  
><em>_Shall I join my brothers there?___

_(Artie)__  
><em>_When our ranks begin to form___

_(Mike)__  
><em>_Do I stay; and do I dare?___

_(Artie)__  
><em>_Will you take your place with me?___

_ALL__  
><em>_The time is now, the day is here!___

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_One day more!__  
><em> 

_(Sam, Rory)  
><em>_One more day to revolution,__  
><em>_We will nip it in the bud!__  
><em>_I will join these little schoolboys__  
><em>_They will wet themselves with blood!___

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_One day more!___

_(Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Artie)__  
><em>_Watch 'em run amuck,__  
><em>_Catch 'em as they fall,__  
><em>_Never know your luck__  
><em>_When there's a free for all,__  
><em>_Here a little `dip'__  
><em>_There a little `touch'__  
><em>_Most of them are goners__  
><em>_So they won't miss much!__  
><em> 

_(Mercedes, Tina, Artie)__  
><em>_1: One day to a new beginning___

_2: Raise the flag of freedom high!___

_1: Every man will be a king___

_2: Every man will be a king___

_1: There's a new world for the winning___

_2: There's a new world to be won___

_ALL__  
><em>_Do you hear the people sing?___

_(Mike)__  
><em>_My place is here, I fight with you!___

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_One day more!___

_(Mike and Tina)__  
><em>_I did not live until today.___

_(Rachel)__  
><em>_Tomorrow we'll be far away,__  
><em>_Tomorrow is the judgement day___

_ALL__  
><em>_Tomorrow we'll discover__  
><em>_What our God in Heaven has in store!__  
><em>_One more dawn__  
><em>_One more day__  
><em>_One day more!_

They all held hands as the song finished, tears and smiles on their faced. Mr. Schue was clapping as he watched them—all the memories from all their past competitions coming back. He couldn't help but cry, and smile at the same time. He ran up to them backstage, shortly before the winners will be announced.

"I'm proud of you," He said, "All of you." He smiled, "Now go, take your spot, you'll win. I know."

Aural Intensity received 2nd place, so only The Warblers and New directions were left. Santana glared at Sebastian. Quinn was holding Puck's hand. Rachel closed her eyes.

"First place goes to...The Warblers! New Directions are our Regionals' champion!"

"We won!" Rachel cried, "We won!" Finn hugged her, smiling.

"Oh my God," Quinn muttered, and hugged Puck. Everyone were jumping around. Everyone were happy.

"I can't believe this," Sebastian said.

"Well, you should," Santana smiled nastily, "So, goodbye, Sebastian, good fight. See? We, the New Directions stuck together, and we won, because we believed in one another. Unlike you."

"Enough, Santana," Quinn smiled, "It's not worth it. Besides, some other things are much worth our time..." She looked at Puck and he caught her eye. They were happy. And right now, that was what mattered.

They were on their way to something greater.

xx

**a/n: Thoughts? Thanks to **_**obsessivegirl73**_** for the song suggestion (One More Day), and thanks to all of you who are taking your time to review, and read and subscribe, I appreciate everything. Review challenge for this one...What do you want to happen next chapter? And suggest a song, any song, let's see how it'll work. thanks guys, much love. :) **


	7. Chapter 7: With a little help

**Chapter 7: With a little help from my friends**

"So," Puck asked Quinn as she was fixing her things in the choir room, "Prom plans?"

Quinn looked at him confusedly, "You know I'm on the committee so I'll be busy manning stuff..."

"And what'll you be wearing?"

"A gown, obviously."

Puck laughed, "Care to tell me the color?"

"Why are you even asking?" Quinn asked playfully.

"Come on, I wanna wear a suit that'll complement it—"

Quinn laughed, "You think I'm coming with you?"

"You won't?"

Quinn laughed more, "Puck,"

"Guys," Sam said, a bit gasping for breath, "You have to help me."

Quinn looked at him, "What's going on?" She asked.

"I want to ask Mercedes to the prom. She and Shane are over but she's still guilty over what happened to her relationship with Shane...But I just...I need you guys to help me out. Will you?"

Quinn gave Puck a knowing look. A look that said "if we get to help him, and it succeeds, I'll come with you to the prom"... Puck looked at Sam, "Sure," Puck said, "Count on me."

Quinn smiled, "I'll ask Rachel and the others to help out, too..."

"Come on," Quinn said as she dragged Mercedes to the courtyard two days after that conversation with Sam.

"What's going on—" Mercedes stopped as she saw Mike, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rory, Joe, Finn, Sam, and Puck all lined up down the bleachers, holding some cardboards that weren't facing her. Sam then started to sing Perry Como's _And I Love You So._

_ And I love you so_

_ The people ask me how_

_ How I've lived til now_

_ I tell them I don't know_

_ And you love me too_

_ Your thoughts are just for me_

_ You set my spirit free_

And then the guys simultaneously flipped the cardboards so they'd face Mercedes.

Mike: "Prom won't be prom without you",

Artie: "You leave me breathless, baby, you do"

Blaine: "So before our life is over,"

Kurt: "I want you to know"

Rory: "That I love you so"

Joe: "And never can I let you go,"

Finn: "So, Mercedes Jones,"

Sam: "Will you come to the prom with me?" Sam spoke.

Mercedes laughed, the girls were almost in tears, "Yes," She said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mercedes answered.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, "Oh, by the way, Quinn? Puck has something to say..."

"What?" Quinn muttered, surprised and then she saw Puck flipping over his own piece of cardboard and speaking,

"Quinn," He said, "Will you come to the prom with me?"

Quinn laughed, "Puck, you just won't stop, huh?"

"Why should I?"

Quinn smiled and took a deep breath, "Well," She said, "Pink."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Pink. That's the color I'll be wearing."

Puck smiled, "Is that a yes?"

Quinn smiled, "What do you think?"

"Shazam!" Puck jumped and hugged Quinn, "You won't regret it," He said.

She smiled, "I wouldn't have said yes if I would."

xx


	8. Chapter 8: Make You Feel My Love

**Chapter 8: To make you feel my love**

_I know you haven't been your mind a bit_

_but I will never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_no doubt in my mind where you belong_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Puck and Quinn were looking at each other's eyes as they were slow dancing to Adele's "Make You feel my love". Tina was singing. Everything was beautiful that night—the petals on the floor, the petals falling from above, the thousands of mini lights, the other couples swaying to the music...

"You're beautiful," Puck told Quinn. She was wearing a Pink tierred above the knee-length dress, and was wearing a white rose in her hair while Puck wore a Silvery-gray suit accentuated with a Pink hanky pinned to his lapel. He went on, "You always are."

She smiled, "And you look sharp."

"I wish we didn't waste time, you know?" He said, "It was really stupid of us not to talk for over a year!"

She laughed as she tightened her grip on his shoulders, "Life happened, Puck."

He looked her in the eye, "I love you," He said.

Quinn was taken aback but didn't let go, "Puck,"

"Just tell me how you feel, Quinn," He said, "And no more lies."

She smiled, "I love you, too," She said, "You and only you."

"You too," He said, "I know we faltered for quite a while but...know, Quinn, that all along, it's always been you."

"You too," She smiled.

"So..." He said.

"So..." She shot back.

"Does this make us—"

"Yeah, I guess?" She said, "But...Puck, you know that whatever happens...I'm still leaving."

"Yeah," He said, "and you deserve to."

"And that's okay with you?"

"I'll take all I could get," He smiled, "Besides, Quinn, it doesn't have to end—"

"Puck,"

"Fine," He said, "Why don't we just enjoy the present?" He said, "We can't escape what's gonna come...But we can at least enjoy the moment, right?"

She smiled, "I like that."

He smiled back, and as they looked in each other's eyes, they found the longing that they've been denying for years. Their lips met, and slowly, magically, they kissed.

_I go crawlin' down the avenue_

_ no there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_ to make you feel my love_

_ to make you feel my love..._

**a/n: So, there, i've just been on a roll this mornin since I feel like I haven't been updating this so yeah..haha Plus I used "Make You feel my Love" for Tina because Jenna said she wants to sing that song on the show...Hope you liked this! Good day/night. xx- Cass**


	9. Chapter 9: Nationals

**Chapter 9: Nationals**

**Journey—live at the Grove, tonight, 9pm**

"Mr. Schue! Look!" Puck said as he and Quinn were standing in front of a tarpaulin that bore the invite for a gig of "Journey". "I'm sure you'd want to come here," They were in LA, because this year's Nationals will be held there.

Will laughed as he put his hands on Puck's shoulders, "Well, that might be a good idea—"

"But I have a better one," Finn said.

"And what is it?" Will asked.

"We should do a Journey song on Nationals!" Finn said, "I mean, let's scrap one original song and replace it with a Journey one..."

"I thought you didn't wanna do Journey anymore?" Will asked.

Quinn laughed, "Only because we haven't found a good song...But now I think we do..."

"Yeah?"

"After all these years?" Quinn said, "I mean, we've been at this, together, all these years...I think it's only fitting."

"Yeah," Puck added, "It would make a really good impact."

"So...everyone on?" Will smiled.

"Yes!" They said altogether.

"Let's win this!" Rachel exclaimed and they all laughed.

xxxx

_All my life_

_It was just you_

_All my dreams_

_They all came true_

_With you I feel brand new_

_with you I'm safe, it's true_

_Oh you, oh you_

_Oh you, oooh you_

_You made all these come true_

The crowd cheered as Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn bowed their heads after that 2-way duet. The four of them all worked on that original song together. And then it was the Troubletones' turn, with Tina and Mike dancing on the sidelines, plus the rest of the group as back-up vocals.

_We all crushed,_

_we all burned_

_through it all, we all learned_

_We lost, we fell through_

_but yes, we're here,_

_standin' in front of you_

_Oh we made it,_

_we made it big_

_we're all stars_

_we won't collide_

_Yes we made it_

_yes we did_

There were tears in Mr. Schue's eyes as the song ended—and he knew there would be more, for the rest of the group went up. Puck and Quinn were holding hands. Finn started to sing.

Finn: A faded wedding photograph  
>You and me in our first dance<br>Our eyes are closed  
>We're lost in one sweet embrace<p>

Rachel: Since those days the world has changed  
>Our love remains the same<br>God knows we've had our share of saving grace

Puck and Quinn: And I'm proud of all the blessings  
>You have given me<br>The mountains we have climbed to get this far  
>You learn to take the laughter with the tears<br>After all these years

Santana and Brittany: You make it feel brand new  
>After the fires that we walked thru<br>Against the odds we never lost our faith

Sam and Mercedes: In a house we've made our own  
>Where our children all have grown<br>Precious moments time can not erase

Mike and Tina: Make a livin' up and down the gypsy highway  
>Seasons that we've beared to share apart<br>Somehow in my heart I always keep you near  
>After all these years<p>

Finn and Rachel: After all these years  
>You stood by me<br>The days and nights that I was gone  
>After all these years<br>You sacrificed, believed in me  
>And you stood strong<br>Cause with our love there's nothing left to fear  
>After all these years<p>

All: After all these years  
>You stood by me<br>The days and nights that I was gone  
>After all these years<br>You sacrificed, believed in me  
>And you stood strong<br>Cause with our love there's nothing left to fear  
>After all these years<p>

The crowd stood up and clapped. The New Directions were hugging one another, knowing it's their last chance to do this all together in a competition since most of them are graduating. Mr. Schue went up to them and hugged them. "I'm so proud of you," he said, "Whatever happens tonight, I'm proud. Look at all of you."

Quinn was crying, "Oh, Mr. Schue," She said and hugged him. The rest of them followed suit.

"Hold up," Artie said, "Winners."

They all laughed.

xxxx

"And the 2012 Show Choir Nationals champions are..." The announcer said, "From Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!"

"Oh my god," Rachel said.

"We won!" Artie cried, "We won!"

"Come on, Mr. Schue!" Mike said, pushing Mr. Schue to get the trophy.

Mr. Schue took hold of it and cried and laughed at the same time, "You guys made it," He said, "You—"

"No, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, "We all did. Including you."

"Awww," Sugar said, "Group hug!"

And that's what they did.


	10. Chapter 10: New Directions

Chapter 10: New Directions

The New Directions were having fun in the choir room, eating and drinking, celebrating their win at Nationals. Music was playing and then Mr. Schue went in front of the group and spoke.

"So," He said, "This is probably our last after-competition celebration all together...And, wow," His voice was breaking, "I can't believe most of you will be gone soon. You'll all be taking real, new directions...I'm happy for each of you, though. You guys have made all this worthwhile. Possible. And my heart swells knowing it's almost over...So, you know, years ago, when I almost left, you sang me "To Sir With Love" and said all those things about how you were before Glee club...And reminded me that I never did something like that for you. I mean, I never told you guys how I really feel. And I should. Now. So, why don't' you all sit down and listen..."

"As long as you don't rap—" Santana joked and they laughed.

"I won't," Will smiled and took a deep breath, "Two years ago, when I took over Glee Club, what I only wanted was to have a group of kids who believe in singing. Who are passionate about it. Who have hearts and...And then you started winning, and losing, and coming back strong...Each and every week, I feel so much for this group. You guys are like my children. And Glee club? It wouldn't be what it is without you guys. Finn, you taught me so much about being a man. About accepting things. About making your own decisions, even if they weren't right all the time. Rachel, you are a star. Period."

"And then he praised Rachel Berry..." Santana quipped.

Rachel laughed and Will went on, "Rachel, though you were demanding at times, you were very determined, and I guess we all look up to you for that. Puck, you have grown so much over the past few years. You take responsibility for your actions. You're brave and wise, and I just know, one day, you'll find your place in the world. You're a true artist."

"Owww..." Puck said and ran up to hug Mr. Schue. Will tapped him on the shoulders and went on, "Santana, you are one vixen. A good one, at that. You know what you want, and now that you know who you are, you're on the way to success. And I know, despite everything, you love us all."

Santana smiled, "Oh, Mr. Schue, you're making tears fall out of this balls in my face..."

"Where are the balls?" Brittany said and they cracked up.

Will spoke again, "That, Brittany, is why we love you. You are our little ray of sunshine. Never change. Sugar, looks like you're taking that spot as Britt's graduating, but I know, you also are your own person, and you're amazing at that. Rory and Joe, You two are exceptional. I do hope you've found your home here, and here's to more years! Artie, such a brave young man. I look up to you, you know? You are a truly talented person, and I know, you have a big future ahead of you."

Artie smiled, but felt like crying.

"Mike, you have grown so much from your pop and lockin' days," Will smiled, "You are a man. And I only wish the best for you. And you too, Tina. One of this group's truest artists. You've brought color into our lives, and you have grown so much, as well. Our Asian princess. Tina, you are exceptional."

Tina and Mike held hands.

"Sam. You have shown responsibility and courage for someone your age. I am really proud of you. And you, too, Mercedes, for fighting for your right in the spotlight. You deserve to shine." He paused and then, "And lastly, Quinn. I think I speak for everyone when I say that you have taught us so much, just by being you. By being real. By doing things based on how you feel. By falling, failing, and getting back up. Quinn, you have no idea how much we look up to you. You are a great person, greater than you think you are. And I don't want you to ever forget that, okay?"

Quinn smiled, "Mr. Schue," She said, "That...wow...thank you."

"So," Will said, opening a bottle of Sparkling Cider, "A toast for the future?"

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed, their eyes crying, but their hearts full of hope.

**a/n: I felt like doing New Directions farewell chapter, I think it's but proper.. haha anyway, special thanks to **_**MsMKT86 **_**for that "stellar" review yesterday, made me smile. And thanks to y'all, as well. :) **


	11. Chapter 11: goodbye's the saddest word

**Chapter 11: Goodbye's the saddest word**

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives__  
><em>_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25__  
><em>_I keep thinking times will never change__  
><em>_Keep on thinking things will always be the same__  
><em>_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back__  
><em>_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track__  
><em>_And if you got something that you need to say__  
><em>_You better say it right now__  
><em>_'Cause you don't have another day__  
><em>_'Cause we're moving on and can't slow it down__  
><em>_These memories are playing like a film without sound__  
><em>_I keep on thinking of the night in June__  
><em>_I didn't know much of love but it came too soon__  
><em>_And there was me and you when we got real blue__  
><em>_We'd stay at home talking on the telephone__  
><em>_We'd got so excited and get so scared__  
><em>_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair__  
><em>_And this is how it feels..._

Everyone were on their toes that day. It was the graduation day. Quinn caught Puck's eye across the crowd and they smiled at each other. Rachel was constantly crying. Santana and Brittany were giving each other sad, knowing looks.

"I can't believe we're leaving this place," Santana said, sitting next to Quinn. "We're graduating!"

Quinn smiled, "I know," She said, "Time flies..."

"And now to give her valedictory address, and as a send-off because she's going to Yale soon, here's our Valedictorian, Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Principal Figgins announced and Quinn stood up. She smiled at Puck before she went onstage. She took a deep breath as she took hold of the microphone. She then spoke.

"Graduation. As kids, this is all we've ever looked forward to. Or at least, made ourselves believe we were looking forward to. Four years ago, I never would have thought that life would end up this way. I was captain of the cheerios, then was president of the Celibacy Club. I was the all-American A-lister girl. The girl everyone wanted to be.

And then things happened and I wasn't. I almost lost my scholarship, life went downhill... In other words, I was a wreck. A complete falling apart kind of girl. I hated myself. I hated myself so much that I did things that I could no longer undo.

But you know what? Though we can never undo things, we can always start over. It may take a while. and it's scary. But it could happen. Just take your time, though. Don't let people around you define you, because in the end, no matter what you did, or what you do, it's you who can turn things around. Little by little. Don't force yourself. Ask questions. Ask more. Make mistakes, even thousands of them. Because sooner or later, you'll get back on track. Sooner or later, you'll figure things out.

Things were not easy for me. Still isn't. But I have my life, and that's more than what I could ask for. I have my mom, who stood by me, who's there to hold me. I have the glee club, who taught me so much...who showed me the value of friendship, and forgiveness. Who made me love myself again. And there's this guy...Puck," She said and looked at Puck.

Puck was surprised. Finn nudged him.

Quinn bit her lip, smiled and went on, "Puck is the man I look up to. He's the guy who makes me believe in myself, who keeps me hanging on. And I never told him this before, but I feel so blessed to have him in my life. And I hope all of you here will find that person, or that thing that'll make you believe in yourself more. Who'll keep you grounded. Who will love you no matter what.

So, I guess, all I'm saying is... Live. However which way you can. Here's to us! Congratulations!"

_As we go on, we remember__  
><em>_All the times we had together__  
><em>_And as our lives change__  
><em>_Come whatever,__  
><em>_We will still be friends forever___

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money__  
><em>_When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?__  
><em>_Will we still remember everything what we learned in school__  
><em>_Still be trying to break every single rule?__  
><em>_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?__  
><em>_Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?__  
><em>_I keep - kepp thinking that its not goodbye__  
><em>_Keep on thinking its our time to fly__  
><em>_And this is how it feels..._

Puck ran up to Quinn after the ceremonies and hugged her. Hugged her hard and kissed her, "I love you,"

'I love you, too," Quinn said.

He held her hand, "I will think of you everyday."

"You too."

"We'll make it work, even if you're gone, okay?"

Quinn smiled, "This wasn't my plan, but..." She went on and nodded her head, "Yeah. Okay. I can't...I can't do without this. I never really can say goodbye, you know?"

He smiled, "I'll never say goodbye, Quinn."

"Me too,"

And it all ended with a kiss.

_We think about tomorrow like we think about now?__  
><em>_Can we survive it out there?__  
><em>_Can we make it somehow?__  
><em>_I guess I thought that this would never end__  
><em>_And suddenly it's like we're women and men__  
><em>_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around__  
><em>_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?__  
><em>_I keep - kepp thinking that it's not goodbye__  
><em>_Keep on thinking it's our time to fly_

_ xx_

**a/n: First up, thank you, thank you guys so much for all the reviews, for taking time to read this story, for being there...This has been one of my favorites to write, so I'm not exactly sure if I'm ending it here, or continuing with them in college, or making a sequel fic...but however it ends, THANK YOU. And yes, you'll hear/read whatever from me soon. haha. Much Love. :) Xx**


End file.
